The present invention relates to a display unit for holding and displaying photographs, pictures, postcards or the like.
According to the invention, there is provided a photo display unit comprising a casing having an open side, a cover pivotably connected to the casing for closing and revealing the open side, a stack of frames contained within the casing for holding respective photographs, pictures or the like, each said frame being individually pivotable along its plane into and out of the casing through the open side thereof between a storage position and a display position, and a movable selector provided at the cover for selectively engaging any one of the frames and enabling the cover to pivot the selected frame out of the casing.
Preferably, the cover is resiliently biassed by means of a spring towards a position revealing the open side of the casing.
More preferably, the cover is lockable by means of a latch in an alternative position closing the open side of the casing.
It is preferred that the cover and the frames are supported for pivotal movement about a common hinge axis.
In a specific construction, the cover is supported for pivotal movement by a hinge which is formed by an outer cylinder and an inner cylinder received co-axially within the outer cylinder for rotation relative thereto, one of said cylinders being connected with the casing and the other being connected with the cover.
More specifically, the hinge includes an internal torsional coil spring co-acting between the two cylinders to resiliently bias the cover towards a position revealing the open side of the casing.
More specifically, the frames are supported by the hinge for pivotal movement.
Further more specifically, the frames include respective rings, through which the hinge passes to support the frames.
In a preferred embodiment, the casing includes a second open side adjoining the first mentioned open side to give room to the frames for pivoting into and out of the casing.
More preferably, each frame has an open edge portion for the insertion of a photograph, picture or the like, said edge portion being accessible through the second open side of the casing.
It is preferred that each frame has a part for engagement by the selector, and the selector has a projection movable to reach behind the part of a selected frame for engagement therewith to pivot the selected frame out of the casing.
More preferably, the selector is arranged to have a series of stable positions corresponding to the positions of the frames in the casing, which are defined by an internal resilient clicking member.
In a specific construction, the selector is supported by the cover for rotation about an axis substantially perpendicular to the cover.
More specifically, the cover is formed with a side slot, through which the selector is accessible for manual rotation.